If You Toche Me
by DarkQueeeen
Summary: Para mi Syaoran-sempai era un imposible, pero el día que decidí confesarme descubrí un horrible secreto.


Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP y la historia es de un manga llamado Kimi ni Futera de Wata Nobu.

- **Capitulo Único-**

Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto tengo 16 años y estoy enamorada de una persona. Iba caminando por el instituto con mi mejor amiga ya que iba a entregarles algo a su amigo de la infancia y aquella persona que me gusta,

-Sakura-chan, lamento mucho que siempre me acompañes-, dijo mi amiga Tomoyo con cara de preocupación, -Y solo para traerle el almuerzo que olvido Syao-chan, olvido-, le sonreí ampliamente,

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, yo me ofrecí hacerlo-, mire hacia al frente y fue cuando mire aquella cabellera castaña despeinada, mi corazón latió rápidamente, -Mira ahí esta Li-sempai- ella sonrió ampliamente corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo,

-Syao-chan, olvidaste tu almuerzo-, el la miro deteniéndola con un ligero golpe en la cabeza con su libro,

-Te he dicho que deja de colgarte de la gente, ¿Por qué lo haces?-, ella soltó una risita cuando se sonrojo al ver a su amigo quien Syaoran jalo, -Deberías abrazar a tu novio, ya que tocar a alguien más además de la persona que quieres no está bien-, dijo sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente dejándome casi sin aire, sin duda Syaoran-sempai es realmente genial, me le quede mirando, me encantaba aquel cabello todo despeinado de color chocolate, sus ojos color ámbar que me encantaban, y aquello labios que invitaban a querer besar, -¿Por qué hay dos?-, dijo con dudas,

-Ah, el rosa es para mí Eriol-kun-, ella sonreía ampliamente con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, -Yo misma lo prepare-, mire como Eriol se sonrojaba completamente tomando las manos de Tomoyo para darle un beso en una,

-Si lo hizo mi Tomoyo debe ser delicioso-, y así es como ellos empezaban a derramar miel, se podía ver un aura rosa alrededor de ellos,

-Tortolitos-, dijimos Syaoran-sempai y yo al mismo tiempo, eso me sorprendió ya que el voltio a verme, aquellos ojos me miraron, me puse nerviosa volteando mi cara no quería que el notara mi sonrojo, mi corazón latía rápidamente,

-Son muy crueles al decirnos así-, dijo Tomoyo

-Ya déjense de derramar miel, harán que me de diabetes-, dijo Syaoran-sempai con una sonrisa torcida,

-Que cruel eres, Syao-chan-, ella hiso un puchero que la hacía ver tan linda, ella y yo regresábamos al salón y miraba a Tomoyo demasiado seria eso era raro en ella, me encantaría ser como ella, tan honesta, tan segura conmigo misma tal vez así yo podría hablarle de mis sentimientos a Syaoran-sempai,

-Oye Sakura-chan-, la voltee a ver pude ver preocupación en su rostro, -¿Odias a Syao-chan?-, esa pregunta me cayó de golpe como balde de agua fría,

-¿P-Pero Q-Que?-, dije tratando de formular palabras,

-Bueno cuando él te mira he notado como te pones rara y lo ignoras-,

-¡¿I-I-Ignorar?!, ¡¿Eso te parece?!-, me quede pensando en aquellas palabras,

-Sí, el me lo comento-, no espera un momento, ¿Eso quiere decir que el me odia?, espera tiene que haber un error, ¡No!, Tengo que decirle "No te odio", pero eso ¿No sería una convención?, P-Pero él piensa que lo odio, sería mejor decírselo, rayos no me queda otra alternativa, ¡Le diré lo que pienso después de clases!

Tomoyo y yo llegamos al salón de clases de ellos ahí estaban ellos platicando alegremente,

-Eriol-kun, es hora de irnos-, él se levantó y se acercó a ella para tomarle las manos, -Hoy Sakura-chan se ira con nosotros-, dijo con una gran sonrisa,

-Hola-, perdóname Tomoyo pero solo vine para poder confesarme, me alegra que podamos ir a casa juntos,

-¿Iras con nosotros?-, me pregunto el mirándome, me puse nerviosa pero no aparte la mirada,

-S-Si-, le sonreí, seguro estaba sonrojada pero eso ya no importaba,

-Bueno entonces, me voy, no quiero ser mal tercio para esos dos-, el paso junto a mí, haciendo que me sorprendida, yo los había visto que se iban juntos a casa, ¿Por qué?,

-Tomoyo, ¿Ustedes no se van juntos a casa?-, ella me miro dudosa,

-Sí, lo hacíamos antes pero desde que Eriol-kun y yo salimos juntos, el dejo de ir con nosotros-, yo miro por donde se había ido Syaoran-sempai, -Pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan no eres mal tercio-, dijo Tomoyo agarrándome las manos,

-Gracias pero, recuerdo que tengo que hacer algo-, salí corriendo en dirección hacia donde Syaoran-sempai se había ido, había escuchado como Tomoyo y Eriol me gritaban, pero tenía que encontrarlo, paraba por los pasillos cuando lo perdí de vista, creí que se había ido por aquí, fue cuando mire su cabello, Syaoran-sempai, lo seguí sigilosamente hasta que lo mire entrar a la enfermería, si ahí no había nadie, la enfermera es una mujer mayor así que siempre se va temprano, así estaremos los dos solos, le diré mis sentimientos, pero al abrir la puerta mire a mi amado Sempai con aquella mirada llena de tristeza, de sufrimiento era la primera vez que él estaba de esa manera, me quede en shock, fue cuando el voltio a verme

-¿Qué?-, me sonroje de golpe y baje la mirada apenada,

-A-Ah, B-Bueno…..-, no parece sentirse mal, pero lo que más me llena de curiosidad es aquella mirada llena de tristeza que tenía,

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-, me tiemblan la piernas y mis manos tiemblan, levante mi vista y pude ver sus ojos,

-Me gustas-, dije de golpe, haciendo que mi corazón latiera a más de mil por minuto, pude escuchar una risita,

-Gracias-, lo mire y pude ver aquella sonrisa, -Entonces-, el me jalo y me abrazo, -¿Lo hacemos?-, me sonroje al tope sintiendo una de sus mano en mi cintura y una de ellas recorriendo mi pierna hasta llegar el inicio de mi falda, ¿Sexo?, él quería que tuviéramos relaciones, -¿No quiere?-, dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba, me quede mirando aquellos ojos ámbar que se habían oscurecido de deseo y que ahora parecían oro fundido, "Tocar a alguien más además de la persona que quieres no está bien", si lo que dijo es verdad entonces está bien, sentía su respiración cerca de mi boca estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando se escuchó la puerta,

-Ah, que decepción-, mire la puerta y había una sempai, -¿Ya ha venido la chica de hoy?-, no entendía a que se refería como la "chica de hoy", -He tardado mucho en venir, ¿Eh?, que le voy a hacer otro día nos divertimos Li-, ella se fue dejándonos solos,

-S-Sempai, ¿Aquí se refería?-, pude ver aquella sonrisa torcida de nuevo,

-No pasa nada, es una promesa-, lo mire,

-¿Promesa?-, el agarro mi cara,

-Has sido la primera en llegar a la enfermería para confesarse, una chica demuestra sus sentimientos con su cuerpo-, me quede en shock él había dicho eso no podía creer eso, -Así que hoy tu y yo….-, no lo soporte y lo golpeó fuertemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer,

-Si no te gusto, ¡No puedo hacer esas cosas!-, salí corriendo de ahí, he quedado como una idiota, me ha roto mi corazón no puedo creer que haya dicho "tocar a alguien más además de la persona que quieres no está bien", es un mentiroso.

Al día siguiente llegue al salón y mire a Tomoyo leyendo tranquilamente, me acerque a ella, estampando mis manos en su escritorio, haciendo que ella se asustara,

-¿S-Sakura-chan?-,

-¡Escúchame Tomoyo-chan!, ¡Li-sempai es lo peor, es un mujeriego!-, pude ver como sus ojos reflejaban tristeza,

-Sé que Sakura-chan odia a Syao-chan pero-, ella levanto la cara y me dio una de sus grandes y deslumbrantes sonrisas, -Syao-chan es realmente encantador-, suspire frustrada, como era posible que ella fuera tan inocente y no pudiera ver la verdadera cara de Syaoran-sempai,

-¡Tienes que escucharme muy bien Tomoyo!-, respire y la mire decidida, -¡Ayer Li-sempai, después de clases…..!-, sentía como alguien se tapaba la boca,

-¿Quién es un mujeriego?-, cuando levante la cara pude ver la mirada llena de furia de Syaoran-sempai, -¿Por qué no me cuentas los detalles?-, el me llevo al patio de atrás y me aventó a la pared sujetándome de las muñecas, -No le digas a Tomoyo de ayer, ¿Entiendes?-, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira pero me hacían que mis piernas se derritieran, así que voltee mi cara tenía que tener valor y si lo miraba directamente me sería imposible,

-¡No me pienso callar, ella tiene que saber qué clase de persona eres!-, pude sentir como él se tensaban,

-Cómo eres habladora-, agarro mi barbilla y me planto un beso, trate de no responderle pero me fue imposible, sus labios eras cálidos y suaves que se moldeaban perfectamente a los míos, mordió ligeramente mi labio haciendo que los abriera para darle permiso para que su lengua entrara haciendo que el recorriera mi boca con su lengua, se separa por la falta de ahí,

-Que…..cruel-, dije tratando de recuperar el aire, el sonrió torcidamente,

-La próxima vez, que digas algo seré más cruel contigo-, él se alejó de ahí sintiendo como algo se rompía en mi interior, -No digas nada-, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mi corazón se había roto en ya dos ocasiones

-Eres de lo peor…-, levante la vista, -¡Y te atreves a decir "tocar a alguien más además de la persona que quieres no está bien"!-, él se detuvo de golpe, mirándome con tristeza,

-No puedo tocar a la persona que me gusta, si lo hago, sería mi último lujo-, la persona que le gusta, él no puede tocar a la persona que le gusta, entonces lo recordé el no toca a Tomoyo, él no puede tocar a Tomoyo, eso significa que la persona que le gusta a Sempai es ¿Tomoyo-chan?, no podía creerlo mis piernas no pudieron con migo misma haciendo que callera al suelo, no podía creerlo, me quede en el jardín trasero llorando, sin duda ahora mi primer amor no se cumpliría, ya estaba por sonar el timbre de la salida, trataba de procesar la información cuando recordé la cara que había hecho Sempai ayer, aquella llena de sufrimiento, por eso él tenía esa cara, él no puede tocar a la persona que le gusta y esa persona es Tomoyo y ella está enamorada de Eriol-kun, no soy la única que sufre un amor no correspondido, me levante y me dirigí a la enfermería, abrí la puerta de golpe, él ya estaba ahí,

-Si no te gusto de verdad, no vas a hacerlo, ¿Verdad?, mejor vete ya que yo quiero hacerlo-, lo mire con furia,

-¡¿Lo harás con cualquiera?!-, respire y agache la cara, -Soy la primera en llegar ¿No?-, Pero yo….., -Para que sempai, no tenga relaciones con cualquiera yo vendré aquí todos los días-, no me daré por vencida, no permitiré que el continúe de esa manera, -Si Sempai no puede decir sus sentimientos a Tomoyo-chan, yo hare que dejes de tener esa expresión de tristeza-, el sonrió torcidamente,

-Buena suerte con eso-, me dijo levantándose y yéndose de ahí.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde entonces y todos los días voy corriendo a la enfermería, al llegar abrí la puerta de golpe,

-Bien hoy también soy la primera-, el suspiro frustrado,

-Eres tú, al menos puedes llamar-, lo mire con furia, -Como no ha sido nada sexy, no tengo ganas de hacerlo-, en serio este tipo me está colmando la paciencia, al día siguiente llegue a la enfermería y toque antes de entrar

-Voy a pasar-, cuando abrí la puerta él tenía una sonrisa, él tenía una sonrisa diferente a la usual, era un poco más genuina a la que daba antes, me acerque para sentarme en la cama, cuando me jalo y me sentó en sus rodillas,

-¿Por qué vienes aquí si sabes que es un engaño?-, me sonroje tratando de alejarlo pero era difícil ya que sus manos estaban en mi cintura, -¿Por qué estoy en tu regazo?, ¡No me toques!-, el comenzó a reírse y sentí la cara más caliente, seguro que soy demasiado inocente para él, seguro el pronto odiara esa parte de idiota mía,

-Sakura-chan-, dijo una voz que se me hacía conocida, mire hacia la puerta y habían tres chicas en la puerta en el centro de ellas estaba la chica que llego después de mi el primer día, ¿Puedes venir un minuto?-, fuimos al patio trasero en donde me rodearon, mis piernas temblaban me sentía intimidada,

-¿Por qué siempre estas molestando a Li?-, dijo una agarrando mi blusa, ellas me ponían nerviosa,

-Pero la promesa dice que la primera que llegue es quien estará con Li-sempai-, una de ellas me empujo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio para caer,

-Solo eres una novata, solo eres un fastidio-, cerré los ojos por reflejo esperando el impacto, pero no llego en cambio sentía un cálido abrazo,

-¿Entonces lo único que quieren es quejarse de mí?-, mire hacia arriba y mire los ojos ámbar de Syaoran llenos de furia, -Pues díganmelo en la cara y no vengan más a la enfermería-, mire como ellas se iban quejándose, -Es una amenaza estamos juntos así que no interfieran-, mi querido Syaoran-sempai, sus brazos eran cálidos

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaban molestando?-, agache mi mirada apenada,

-No quiero causarle molestias al sempai, además esas chicas solo quieren tener relaciones contigo-,

-Eso que tiene de malo-, lo mire a los ojos,

-Porque desde ahora Sempai solo debes tocar a la chica que te guste-, el soltó una pequeña risita,

-Parece que por eso solo vienes a la enfermería cada día-, lo mire extrañada,

-¿Qué?-, el me golpeó la frente con su dedo,

-Digo que la parte diferente de la otra chica es lo que "me gusta"-, mi corazón latió rápidamente, pero sabía que esa era otra de sus estrategias para conquistar, el volvió a soltar una risita, -¿Por qué te sonrojas?-, sé que él está enamorado de Tomoyo-chan, sé que él no me va a querer anqué me gustaría que me dijera que le gusto un poquito aunque sea una broma, llegue a la enfermería pero me quede en la puerta un momento, sin duda soy una tonta,

-¿Sakura?-, me sorprendí abrí la puerta y Syaoran-sempai me miro con una linda sonrisa, -Como lo pensaba, eras tú, esos pasos solo podían ser de Sakura-, me quede embelesada entre esos ojos color ámbar y la sonrisa que me dejo estática, mi corazón latió rápidamente, ¿Por qué dijo eso?, sin duda soy demasiado tonta para caer en su juego, -Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?-, él se levantó y sentía mi corazón al mil, si lo hago que podía pasar ya que cuando estoy con él, siento que me gusta más, él estaba, sentía como acorralaba en la pared y nuestros alientos se mesclaban, quedamos a centímetros,

-Los cache-, dijo una voz inconfundible, miramos hacia la puerta y miramos a Tomoyo, -Los dos están saliendo-, dijo con una gran sonrisa, solo sentí como Sempai se alejó de mí, -Debieron habérmelo dicho, pensé que éramos amigos-, mire la cara de Syaoran sempai,

-Te equivocas Tomoyo-chan-, ella sonrió aún más,

-¿Qué me equivoco?, pero si se llevan tan bien deberían salir juntos-, a Tomoyo le sonó el celular, -Ah, es Eriol-kun, no vemos y disfruten mucho-, ella se fue corriendo de ahí,

-¡Tomoyo!-, suspire frustrada, cuando Syaoran rio,

-¿Escuchaste eso?, ha dicho que podríamos salir juntos-, voltee a verlo y pude ver aquella mirada llena de sufrimiento, -No entiendo los sentimientos de la gente-, no, por favor no pongas esa casa de dolor, de nuevo, mi corazón volvió a romperse, el sin duda la ama mucho, -Me ha obligado a olvidarla-, por eso estaban haciendo eso, entonces entiendo para poderla olvidar.

-¿Esto te hará olvidar?-, lo bese, sentí como él se sorprendió, mientras lloraba, no podía contener mis lágrimas, siento que mis sentimientos jamás lo alcanzaran, -Es culpa mía porque vine aquí por mi cuenta, además, además…..-, las palabras no salían,

-Tonta-, pude ver su mirada llena de dolor, -¿Qué paso con eso de "tocar a alguien más además de la persona que quieres no está bien"?, aparte si pasa algo como esto, no pienso detenerme-, está bien solo por ahora por ti sempai, el me beso, cada beso me robaba el aliento y cara caricia que me daba se sentía caliente, cada lugar que, el tocaba hacia que mi corazón latiera rápidamente así que por favor olvídate de Tomoyo-chan, quiero que el dolor de Syaoran-sempai desaparezca, por favor mírame, por favor tócame solo a mí, cuando el me miro antes de terminar me engañe a mí misma pensando que había amor en ellos y me beso dulcemente. Me comencé a vestir él se mantenía alejado de mí, no se quería acercar, no me quería tocar y ha estado en silencio en todo el tiempo,

-¿Te estas vistiendo?-, cuando escuche su voz sentía que una gran calidez creciendo en mi pecho y una gran alegría, agarre su camisa que estaba junto a mí y se la quería poner,

-Si no te vistes podrías enfermarte-, pero me sorprendió fue como me arrebato su camisa,

-No pasa nada, ya vete a casa-, aquellas palabras hicieron que por fin mi corazón se rompiera, ya veo así serán las cosa, sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos,

-Entiendo-, pude ver como el voltio a verme, -Me voy a cada ya no tienes nada que hacer conmigo-, me levante mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas, -Entonces adiós Syaoran-sempai-, por favor no vuelvas a tocarme, no quiero volver a salir lastimada, de repente sentía su camisa sobre mí y el abrazándome,

-Lo siento, soy de lo peor-, mis lágrimas ya no pudieron resistirse, te equivocas no eres de lo peor, yo solo quería que me tocaras, anqué solo fuera un momento,

-No yo te lo he pedido, no tienes que disculparte-, sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba y no podía dejar de llorar,

-Enserio que eres habladora-, el volvió a abrazarme, -Sabemos que fue culpa mía-, sentía aquel abrazo tan cálido, me sentía alguien especial en brazos de mi amado Syaoran-sempai, quiero que la siguiente vez pueda trasmitirle todos mis sentimientos a Sempai.

Al día siguiente llegue a la enfermería al abrir la puerta me sorprendió que él no estuviera donde siempre,

-Es la primera vez que llego antes que el-,

-Si hablas de mi aquí estoy-, mire hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa, acercándome a él,

-¡Sempai!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-, quise agarrar su mano, -Entremos juntos a la enfermería-, el alejo se brazo de mí, no quiso que lo tocara,

-Sakura, no tengo necesidad de entrar a la enfermería-, se apartó de mi porque, porque no quiere que lo toque,

-¿Por qué?-, me comencé a asustar,

-Como lo imaginaba aquí están-, mire hacia atrás y me sorprendió ver a Tomoyo llorar, nunca la había visto llorar,

-Tomoyo-chan, ¿Qué te paso?-, le dije acercándome, ella lloro aún más,

-Lo siento, no quería estar sola me pelee con Eriol-kun por eso vine con ustedes-, la mire destrozada iba a abrazarla cuando sentí la cercanía de Sempai,

-No te preocupes Tomoyo-, el la abrazo fuertemente, -Yo estoy aquí-, el abrazaba a Tomoyo-chan, Sempai tocaba a Tomoyo-chan por primera vez, me quede en shock mientras miraba como la protegía, el ya no me tocara con sus manos, me comencé alejar de ahí, no quería ver como ahora el solo podía tocarla a ella, me aleje de ahí lo más rápido que pude, ahora entiendo sus palabras "no tengo necesidad de entrar a la enfermería", estoy realmente feliz por ti Sempai, ya no tienes por qué poner esa cara de dolor nunca más, sentía como mis lágrimas salían sin control quería ser fuerte, por el puedo hacerlo, así que ahora lo olvidare, olvidare todo el amor que le tengo a Sempai.

Y así paso una semana y no había ido a la escuela, no quería ver ni a Sempai ni a Tomoyo-chan, me dolía solo de pensarlo, si no lloraba toda mi tristeza jamás podría olvidar el amor que le tengo a Sempai, cuando estuve lista fui al instituto, pero no podía estar cerca de Tomoyo-chan así que me aleje de ella todo el día, estaba en la taquilla agarrando mis cosas,

-Sakura-chan-, Tomoyo-chan se acercó a mí, -Acabamos de terminar las clases y ya te vas, no has venido una semana, ¿Te encuentras bien?-, porque te preocupas por mí, no lo hagas por favor,

-Perdona pero no me siento bien-, salí corriendo de ahí no podía enfrentarme a ella, pensé que volvería a la normalidad después de no haberlos visto una semana pero no lo logre, fui directo a la enfermería, sin duda soy una idiota, abrí la puerta y sentí como si me llamara "Sakura", pero él no está aquí, el ya no tenía nada por que venir, entre y cerré la ventana, mis lágrimas volvieron a aparecer trataba de retenerlas no quería que me vieran, anqué sé que nadie va a venir aquí, a que sé que no tiene ya nada por que venir aquí, sentí como alguien me aplastaba y me cubría con una cobija,

-Por fin has venido-, dijo aquella voz inconfundible para mi, -Te he esperado por una semana ¿Qué estabas haciendo-, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no podía creer que había aquí, ¿Por qué esta aquí?

-Suéltame-, mi voz salió casi como un susurro, pero saque fuerza para aventarlo y queriendo levantarme para salir de ahí pero el me agarro de mis muñecas, -¡Déjame ya no tienes por qué tocarme tú le dijiste a Tomoyo-chan que estabas con ella!-, el apretó mas mi muñeca y mire como sus ojos se llenaban de ira,

-¡Pero quise decir que estaría con ella hasta que se reconciliara!-, mentiroso, porque me hace esto,

-¡¿Reconciliarse?!, ¡No es que quisieras que ellos se reconciliaran, incluso cuando finalmente puedes tocarla!-, me agarro la otra muñeca y me empujó hacia el colchón,

-A mí me gusta Sakura-, dijo mirándome a los ojos, se miraba tan serio en aquellas palabras que decía que era imposible no creerle,

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me tocas?-, el me sonrió y fue cuando lo note sus ojos me miraban con amor,

-Sakura, cuando lastimas a alguien está mal tocarla-, el acaricio mi rostro atravesó de la sabana, -Por eso ahora solo tocare esta sabana, aunque por otro lado quiero tocarte-, él se acecho mas a mi haciendo que dejara de respirar, ya veo así que era eso, ya he decidió que está bien yo quiero que él me toque, lo jale del cuello para besarlo, sus labios se sentían cálidos y suaves,

-Tonta, te dije que no me puedo contener-, le sonreí,

-No me importa, yo quiero que me toques-, el comenzó a besarme, así que está bien, yo también no puedo resistirme, ahora sus manos las sentía gentiles mientras recorrían mi cuerpo, cada beso y cada caricia era mejor que la primera vez, sentía como si todo el amor que él me tenía me lo mostrara así,

-Esto es malo, Sakura no pienso contenerme-, dijo besando mi mano,

-Si sigues besándome así, voy a querer más-, sentí como sonreía en mi mano mientras lamia mis dedos,

-Está bien, sabes quiero que la chica que me gusta este conmigo-, el me abrazo, -Eso es algo que no puedo contener-, es hiso que latiera mi corazón rápidamente que dejara de respirar, agarre su cara para besarlo,

-Entonces podemos darnos ese gusto-, cuando terminamos, el me ayudo a vestirme, y al irnos tomo mi mano,

-Vamos Sakura-, me dijo con una gran sonrisa, todo se arregló después de eso incluso mi amistad con Tomoyo-chan regreso a la normalidad, haciendo que a partir de ahora tengamos algunas citas dobles.

Esta es la primera vez que es escribo un fanfic, por eso quería intentar primero una adaptación de mi anime favorito con uno de los mangas que me gustan, me encantaría que me dirán sus reviews para saber su opinión.


End file.
